Don't tell me you want me here
by xstride
Summary: Stiles S. finds his was back into a his hometown of Beacon Hills after leaving for years. Panic fills him as he tries to help his father Noah the Sheriff figure out what supernatural creature(s) are causing havoc while avoiding his old pack who abandoned him years ago. (Please be gentle this is the first posted fanfic I've ever written)


Prolouge

The roads to Beacon Hills where slippery and trecherous as Stiles winded his way back to his home town. He hasn't been back in over four years when he had gotten a call from his father that strange things had been happening again in the small California town.

This usually ment one of three things; one, the pack was acting up that lived in Beacon Hills, some one or thing was harrassing the pack or there was a threat to the world once more.

Stiles was anxious and tapping his fingers furiously on the stearing wheel as he once again had to slow down through the sharp turns that lead through the forest;

He was only a few miles from the preserve and wanted to get away from the area as fast as he could so his scent wasn't spreading through it already and give him enough time to talk to his dad who was waiting for him at the police station to brief him on the so called "difficult to describe events."

at the moment Stiles Stilinski was a university graduate and was working getting deeper into the FBI. A dream of his since grade school. He had been wanting to be a help to the country since he had a knack for it just in his tiny town.

This however had put him back on his life plan since he put a hold on his semester to help his dad figuring it would take longer than a week and missing a weeks worth of classes could have ended in him knocking back his next graduation close to two years since he had been more and more stressed after winter finals.

It didn't distress Stiles as much as he thought it would. But something was eating away at his nerves as he got closer and closer to the Hale house and the station.

Was Derek still Alpha? Is Scott back in town with Allison? Was Lydia still in the pack?

All these thoughts had been crossing his mind as he finally moved past the turn to the burnt remains of the Hale house.

Stile's dad had kept him up to date on whether or not Derek Hale had left the town or not and his father had seen him only a day and half ago with Boyd at the bar that was down the street from the station.

Stiles didn't want to see the last living Hale. But he knew he needed to come back into town. Hell even Scott wouldn't bring up the older werewolf even though last he knew, Derek was still pack leader in Beacon Hills.

Finally as he made it into town he started to ease up. Getting closer and closer to the station brought back memories of him coming in and asking his dad if anything different was going on. Or going past the old park where him and Scott would hang out. Or the old highschool where Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and him were attack by Peter Hale when he was ali-

He shook his head and groaned. There he was back in the past and thinking about things he didn't want to be reminded of.

Graduation was a bittersweet moment for Stiles. He passed highschool with flying colors as he tried his damn hardest to get into a good university to make sure he got a scholorship out of the small town to at least take a break from the supernatual chaos that had become a regular thing in his town.

Junior year was when things started to turn even more sour. After he was attacked by the Kitsuna and forced to become a heartless murderer and after he had fought to get his body back everyone had been so standoffish that even Scott and Derek stopped talking to him for a long time. Shit Scott just started talking to him about two years ago when he invited Stiles to go to his and Allison's wedding.

Stiles had agreed wanting to rekindle their old friendship but as he arrived the panic attack fully hit. he as so scared something would happen at the wedding or worse... Derek would be there, that he ended up driving back to his motel room and locking himself in until two days after the wedding when Scott had finally found his scent and got the room key barging into the small musky room.

Scott had found Stiles curled up in the bathroom with scratches and welts where he had dug into himself while muttering and rocking.

Scott had to coax him out and to the bed. That alone took about 30 minutes then after hours of just talking to him. Stiles told Scott about all the fears he had tdue to the pack leaving him behind, no one talking to him or even acknowledging him in any sense of the word. He went through graduation alone. Didn't even have a graduation party. No one said bye to him as he packed up and left Beacon Hills he didn't even get any social media requests once he found out he was unblocked from a lot of their profiles. Even then it was really only Allison, Scott, Jackson and Lydia that did have social media accounts.

As far as he knew... Well reseearcheed and came up empty on any social accounts for Derek Hale. Except for of course county records and things like that.

He didn't want to sound like a creeper but he still cared for the pack. Even though they all hated him.

Shit even his father would drive up to him in LA to see him so he didn't have to travel back to the place that taught him how to have such wonderfull panic attacks.

Once he was at the station and pulled into his usual parking spot behind the building and typed his dad's passcode into the security bar. He smirked as the light flashed from red to green and he opened up t he door striding in trying to hide the fact that he was vibrating in his shoes. His hands sweating and his heart pounding into his throat.

Rounding the corner to his dad's office he just stepped in with a fake smile on his face as he flopped into the chair infront of his father.

"Hey Dad, so what was the big spooky deal going on? You're call was pretty vauge." he stated scooting the chair closer and resting his arms and chin on the desk looking up at the seasoned sherrif.

Sherrif Stilinksi was looking exhausted...and almost lifeless as he shifted through a couple of folders of paper work about three inches thick.

He sighed deeply and flopped two infront of his son before he leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand over his face.

"I know you don't want to come back here Stiles... And I'm sorry for dragging you out here but we have a problem bigger than I am able to understand.." He muttered and then reached over to the desk and tapped the first file with a calloused finger.

"This is the first incedent. Car was found on the county border running and empty not even a week ago. There was blood everywhere outside but the car itself was spotless. Hell even the outside was. The blood was human but we couldn't find a DNA match." The voice his father had was a different kind of grave. He had only heard it a couple times. When he first talked to Stiles about how he had felt with his mother dying, when Stiles had beaten the Kitsune and had told him everything that happened. And when he had finally accepted the supernatural as real.

Stiles inhaled sharply and took the folder opening it up and skimming through some things. There where no real leads just every bit of detail the department could come up with to try and explain what had happened. They even brought in help from the neighboring towns to skim the woods, even to the preserve. A couple shortly written testimonies and witnesses (if you could call them that) and the lab report on the blood. No findings of weird animal hair, claws or even blood or teeth was found. No blood in the woods and nothing that had turned up since the car was found.

"Then the next case got worse. Four kids went missing from the elementary school playground. During recess" Sheriff Stilinski said softly pointing to the next folder.

"The teachers.. Parents, students. Everyone was questioned but no body so anything. The group was by the back part of the plaground by the woods and when the bell was rung for the kids to go back inside no one could find them. Search parties where sent out...Nothing. That was three days ago."

He grunted and slid another folder to his son. "Then this was reported only three hours before I called you yesterday." The Sherriff said slowly.

Stiles swallowed and carefully opened the file. His jaw lowered as his eyes met a photo with at least a mile long trail of animal bodies going down the center line of the street. The corpses where mangled and entrailes where tying the poor creatures together. Stiles looked through the notes quickly reading that the animals couldn't be differentiated between an animal or human attack.

"What the actual hell" he muttered and paged through the file more and more entrieged.

"That's what I thought too." His dad said while leaning back in his chair.  
"Now I know that something not normal is going on... But I can't get ahold of any of the pack nor do I want to get in the way. I was wondering while you look over the cases you could come up with some ideas of what it is or what is going on and I will try to atleast get Hale in here to question about the situation. Or maybe even Scott since he showed up a few days ago."

That was news to Siles but in the same breath he wasn't shocked that his old best friend didn't tell him that he was going back to their home town. Scott didn't tell him anything about Beacon Hills.

"Well shit...Didn't think he would come back but I mean...His pack does live here." He said with a shrug.

The sherrif nodded and tapped the files "But do you think you can help me?" he asked with a lift brow.

Stiles sighed and roughly rubbed his head bristling his once again short hair. He wouldn't lie. He was terrified. Just driving into town scared the shit out of him. But he couldn't leave his dad in a pinch or in danger.

"Yeah.. I can definataly work on it. Just need to find space to lay it out" he said with a nodd and picked up his laptop bag as his father started to shake his head no.

"Here isn't the best place. Since you aren't on the force people will be nosey and I can't let everyone know that this is a supernatual hotspot...I'm sorry kiddo but can you possibly work on it in your old room? It's still set up.." he said softly and Stiles gave a exasperated sigh. Stiles could easily see how difficult this case was dragging on him and that gnawing guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He left in such a hurry he didn't make sure his dad would be able to keep himself in check. Like eating habits, sleeping schedules and making sure he didn't over work himself to the point of no return.

"yeah.. I can do that. The locks the same?" he asked glad he had his old house key. God knows he had broken into his old house over and over again due to loosing the offending piece of metal. Stiles still wasn't the best at "normal" organization but he had finally found a full system for himself that kind of worked. Even though no one else could understand it but they never questioned it since he was passing his classes with flying colors and a determination that would put most of the slackee's he worked with in the dust.

"Yeah haven't tried to change anything in case you ever popped home for an emergency." he said with a slight chuckle. Stiles smiled at that. His dad was always thoughtful and cared more for his own sons well being than his own career or himself. It was disgusting to Stiles how much he had threatened his fathers position in the community and his job.. Not to mention his health. There had been numerous times he had caught his father wittling down a bottle of whiskey or burbon, trying to get over the tough times Stiles had caused.

"Thanks dad, when are you going to be heading back?" he asked standing up figuring the best thing to do would be grabbing the files and bee lining it to his dad's before someone caught his scent or saw him. No need to draw any attention to himself and cause his father any more issues... Like a destroyed car or damaged body... or dead body. He shook his head slightly to himself to clear his thoughts. Why muddy his train of thought now? It wasn't a good time. Never was a good time but now more than ever. He mentally groaned noticing his ramble again and tried his best to clear his mind.

"I get off at midnight so about... 7 hours." he said glancing at the clock and stiles nodded. Good no extra steps, no issues just him and his dad working on a case together. At least he had some reason to be helping legally. He was an officer now. Just no place to work at the moment due to his classes stopping for the semester.

"Alright. I'll see ya at home then" he said trying to fake his nonchelont composure though he knew his dad could see right through him and would probably get roped into the whole "i'm worried about you son" lecture. Those lasted to long and drove his anxiety and guilt through the roof even more with the way he was worrying right now. No.. worrying wasn't the right word. Dread and fear. Yup that worked.

"Yup.. It's okay kid, I won't let anyone bother you" he said gently and got up hugging his son and Stiles practically melted. It had been so long since he had physical contact and he needed it to say the least. He hugged his father tightly and then pulled back slipping the files into his bag and waving "Love you dad.." he said slowly "Love you too son" Sheriff stiliniski responded with a warm smile.

That was it. he was back home in Beacon Hills with a dad who would do anythign for him and never question his love. Stiles felt like he didn't deserve him before and now once again he was proven wrong. There was no reason the man he called Father should have ever had to deal with him. Alone... He was weak and loud, obnoxious and annyoing. So many people came and went from his life and he was still trying to find someone to fill that hole that Scott and the pack left. Yeah there was occasional converstations with Scott but nothing substaintal compared to their previous relationship.

While thoughts swam in his head Stiles hugged his dad tight, smelling the musky scent of colonge and aftershave along with the smell of the Sherrifs police cruiser and the usual piney smell the woods engrained into every person place animal and thing.

Stepping back and swallowing thickly he gave a true smile. "It's really nice to be back in the station... at least. Terrified as hell about the rest of it but still nice to be home." he said softly and the Sherrif gave him a knowing look.

"You don't have to go out and about until your ready, most of the research you do is available to you without going out. Right? You still have that bea...Beasty..Beastiary thing right?" His dad struggled to find the right words and stiles smirked thinking of when Allison and Scott where both thinking he said 'beastiality'. He nodded dthough vigourously and grinned ear to ear.

"Yup, even added some new things to it. I'll try my best to help you figure this out as soon as poossible" he said and turned swinging his body away from the chair, desk... dad and waved as he reached the door.

"I'll expect you at about 12:30, no later I don't need you getting into trouble." he teased and his dad laughed. That was something he used to say religously to Stiles, not that it would have gotten him anywhere but it still helped to both of them to know that they cared for one another.

Stiles left the station in a hurry to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone he knew specifically. Good, bullt doged. He chewed his lower lip as he made his way to his jeep unlocking the door swiftly.

"Come on, Come on Come on" he chanted, like a mantra that would keep all the werewolves, hunters, creatures, and people away. I mean Deiter said to believe right? That how he didn't fuck up the mountain ash, or deal with his spark...

"Ah fuck come on man get your head straight" he hissed shaking his head and turning the key in the door letting the lock click before yanking it open and pushing his bag inside following with a hop up and flinging himself into his seat.

"Weird huh Roscoe..." he said to the jeep and patting the dash fondly. A friend who never left him. One who stayed even when the engine blew or Derek's uncle ripped the battery out or hitting Scott's moms car or so much more. NOpe he kept Roscoe, kept upgrading his parts keeping him as close to the blue beauty he earned himself. Yeah he was very very happy with how he had kept his jeep up and running. I mean something had to go right.. right?


End file.
